A sheet-fed printing press, which is equipped with many processing units by the addition of other processing units (a coater, an embossing unit, etc.) associated with the increased number of colors adapted for higher grade printing, and an increased added value, has so far driven all the processing units by a single prime motor.
Thus, a high load has been imposed on the prime motor, and the use of the prime motor with great capacity has been necessitated. As a result, the use of an expensive motor has been needed, and the rigidity of a drive system has been required, causing further upsizing. Thus, the problems have arisen that a motor with even greater capacity has to be used, and a high speed operation cannot be performed.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]                [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-305903        